


Night Wind

by RedDelirium23



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDelirium23/pseuds/RedDelirium23
Summary: He did it because he loved him, even though it still hurt. Every night his aniki would quietly enter his room and join him under the covers.





	Night Wind

He did it because he loved him, even though it still hurt. Every night his aniki would quietly enter his room and join him under the covers. Tonight was no different. He felt the covers shift – he never heard him enter. He was always that way, moving through the house like a gust of wind. Sasuke tried to move quietly like him but somehow his footfalls were always heavier, and his feet always seemed to find the creaky spots on the floor.

Like a gust of wind, the cool air rushed under the covers along with his aniki. His body tensed but he willed it away. He tried to turn to look at him, but a hand on his back stopped him, keeping him lying on his side facing away from the larger boy.

He felt his breath in his hair, then kisses all along his face and ear and neck. A hand slid under his shirt – he was wearing his dinosaur pyjamas today. The hand was rough, and Sasuke knew it was from all the training his aniki did. It felt funny when he played with his nipples, making him squirm, but he didn’t mind because he loved him.

His brother’s body felt warm behind him and he liked the feeling. It was like cuddling, like he was hugging him. His breathing was louder now and faster, and his kisses left wet spots on his neck. He felt his brother’s hard part press into him – he had told him he would be like that one day too.

He wasn’t able to stop the gasp when his aniki bit his ear. The kisses were bites now, and he was rocking back and forth against him, and his hand was pinching his nipples. He bit his lip to stay quiet because his aniki said they had to be quiet.

The heat from his body was starting to make him uncomfortably warm and he was starting to sweat. He was happy when he moved away from him, letting the cold air take away some of the heat.

He was turned over onto his belly. He felt his aniki behind him, his larger body over top of him. He gripped and petted Sasuke’s hair and rubbed against him. More kisses and quiet whispers into his ear. _I love you so much, Otouto_. Sasuke blushed at the words and smiled. He still wasn’t used to hearing them and they made his belly flutter.

His felt his aniki’s rough hands run down his back, then pull down his pyjama pants. He pulled down his underwear too, and the air felt cold. He was rubbing his bum now, then reached around to touch his private area. His okaasan said no one should touch him there but his aniki said they were special to each other so this was different, and he loved him didn’t he? It was their special secret.

He was rubbing him and licking him and biting his bum. It didn’t hurt and it didn’t feel good, just strange. Then his aniki put his tongue inside him and he blushed that he was touching him there. He felt a finger go in too. The first time it had hurt and he didn’t like it at all and was scared. But now this part didn’t hurt anymore. The second finger stung a bit but he knew the worst part wasn’t here yet.

His aniki took out his fingers and put his hand by the pillow and with the other hand he pressed his hard part against his butt, and he could feel the warm drips on his skin. He leaned down and put his mouth against his ear, tickling him with his breath. _Quiet, now_. Sasuke prepared himself, biting the pillow.

But he still couldn’t stop a small noise when his aniki put his hard part inside him. This part still always hurt at the start but then as he moved in and out it got a little better. Now his aniki was making small noises too as he moved his hips. Sasuke lay with his face pressed into the pillow, trying to stay quiet like his aniki wanted.

Then he pulled out of him and Sasuke’s body relaxed. The worst part was over. His aniki turned him over and onto his knees. He was touching himself and pushed Sasuke’s head down so he could go inside his mouth. Sasuke opened his mouth wide and moved his tongue around and sucked like his aniki told him to. His aniki was sweating and panting and Sasuke knew he would be done soon. His hands tightened in his hair and he pushed further into his mouth, hitting against his throat and making him choke.

 _Swallow it all Otouto_. His voice was a whisper and he sounded out of breath. He swallowed the liquid like his aniki told him to. He had said they couldn’t make a mess because then okaasan would find it and be angry, and she would know their secret.

His favourite part was when they were done. His aniki helped him pull his pyjamas back up because he was sore, then he would hug him until he fell asleep. Sasuke loved falling asleep with his aniki hugging him and he loved his aniki even though sometimes it hurt.

\-------

He had loved him, and it still hurt.


End file.
